A fallout new Vegas story: Ema the courier
by Konan720
Summary: This is a story about ema (short for emerald) and her life as a courier. The way things went for her when she made it to the Nevada waste. *Discontinue till further notice.*
1. Intro story

Chapter 1 mother's story

War. war never changes, No matter where you go you always see fighting. My great great grand father and my great grand father saw what the world was like before all the war. My grand father and mother were raised in a fallout bunker known as the vault. She's a Legend where I come from, and I'm proud to be her daughter. My name is Ema, Short for emerald. i was raised in Washington DC now known as the capital waste land. and I'm going to tell you a little about my moms story in a nut shell, than I'm going to tell you mine completely.

My mom, as I said, was raised in a vault. Her name was konan. Her father was a doctor, so that meant no skipping school classes in the vault. When the G.O.A.T, witch was a final test to see what job you'll get in the vault, she was assigned to be a cook. And yes she makes good food. Really good food. Even though the animals here are mutated, they taste strangely good. Anyways getting back on track.

One day her father leaves the safety of the vault and goes out to the wastes. And since nobody could never leave the vault, the overseer went into a state of panic and killed most of the people that where leaving to, when they found out the vault could be opened. He also got almost all the guards to find konan and kill her just because her father left. Officer Gomez was one of konan's friends, the officer that didn't want to kill her and knew she didn't do anything wrong.

Konan's other friend amata inform her of that her father left and that amata's father, witch was the overseer, was going on a rampage to find her. The worst part was konan never knew her father was leaving. And her fathers old friend, Jonas Palmer was dead. That was a vary sad day. She was forced to kill the other guards to protect her self. Along the way she helped this guy named butch, who use to bully her and amata, save his mother because he was a complete wuss to do it him self and he gave her his tunnel snake jacket as a thank you. I think he secretly liked her. She wore it as memory back then, but now she Gave to me and I got to say, I like how it looks on me.

Anyhow before she left the vault to find her father, she slapped the overseer in the face and went on her Marry way. She always wanted to do that. When she left she looked back to see the chaos of a home she use to have. This all happen when she was 16 just to let you know. Days and days later she finds her self doing missions for people along her way on finding her father, and met some really cool people and one of them was a ghoul! I think ghouls are awesome. But nothing will shred my top favorites for robots. I just love robots. Why do I keep getting side tracked? I will never know. Another one she met was in another vault that had a lot of radiation. His name was Fawkes, he's a super mutant. A really big, strong green man with a ripped up vault 87 suit. He helped her get this thing called the g.e.c.k. And yes konan wore a vault suit too. It was vault 101. She didn't meet him until she joins the brotherhood of steel.

She became vary close friends with him and some other followers of her's like our dog named dog meat and i don't know why he's named that. I can't really remember all of them though. More day went by and she was being known as the hero of the waste because of all the good things she did. She wasn't all good though she liked killing some people that annoyed her. Like this stupid Colin moriarty ass hole at the megaton saloon. This guy named gob runs the place now. Dam Side tracked again..., she finally found her father and found out why he left. It was for this project purity. It's supposed to clean the waters of it radiation. All went down hill when this whole army called the enclave wanted to so the same thing but in a forceful way. Her father killed him self and an Enclave colonel by sabotaging the project by releasing the radiation in the lock location her father was in. She was heart broken. Her father died in front of her eyes. More Days, Weeks even she sided with the Brotherhood of steel to get revenge on the enclave. Since this next part I couldn't remember I'm just going to skip to the next part where she kick ass and blew up an enclave secret base and that Fawkes, with a new gatling laser gun, was going to save her. but she got out right as he got to the gate. They've been partners ever since that day. Made it back to the brotherhood and whatnot few hours later a massive war Broke out between the enclave and the brotherhood. the best part was konan fought besides a GIANT robot named liberty prime. They successfully destroyed there way back to project purity, killed another enclave colonel and saved the project thus cleaning the water. But with a price.. konan had to manually type the code in. which meant going in the radiated room. She couldn't get back out.

One of the brotherhood army leaders got her out of there, suffered radiation to, but managed to get her out. Years later she was now 19 years old and woke up with Fawkes standing by her side. She was in a medical Room in the brotherhood base. She finally could rest noting that ever thing was going to be okay, so she up and left the brotherhood of steel and walked back to megaton. Where every one of her follower where waiting for her. They had a party that lasted two days! They took the victory vary well. Konan finally settled down and met this wondering mercenary. his name was Michel, they became friends then more then friends. Yup you guessed it, he's my father. my father had short greenish hair. Obviously wore mercenary armor and he wears a bandana around his arm. Oh! and I forgot to tell you how konan looks, well how she looks now at least. She used to have short brown hair but died it blue and don't ask me why..., she like that color. She wears now and enclave officer outfit because it looked boss and she liked it as well, plus she also has a scar over her left eye. Konan also liked Carrying a tesla cannon she found around with her. Konan is unstoppable.

Then years later on I was born into this world. I got my name because of my emerald color eye and dark green hair. I like to wear a grey shirt, armored mercenary pants and my now tunnel snake jacket. I got my abilities from my mom and my looks from my dad. My mom is super smart and lucky while my dad is quick, knows how to repair and build things. he also thought me how to use a gun. The guns I like the most are lasers, rifles, and pistols. I also love melee weapons too. When i was old enough I wanted to be a courier so I could travel around America.

This is where my story begins.

**welp here you are, a fallout new vegas story. I had to make a Cliff hanger. I just had to.**


	2. The leave

Chapter 2 the leave

"I still don't think she should leave..." My dad said to my mom. "Don't worry dear, she's got hero blood inside her" she said with a smile.

Hello again like I said before my name is Ema, short for emerald... And my dad thinks I'm to young to adventure even though I did become courier. I wanted to leave the same age as my mom left the vault, age 16. "Charon what if she took-"

"No." Charon cut him off.

"But..," Michel tried to say something.

"I said no" he answered him again.

Charon and my dad have a rivalry with one another. Seeing who is the best mercenary fighter in the wastes..., so far my dad was winning. "Mom" I said as I turn to her "I don't want to take anyone with me, I want to start new, have my own followers... Not protectors."

"I know, why do you thing in trying to convince him?" She then had a sly smile "while he distracted, why not run for it? You have your gear right?" She said and looked to my bag. "Yes I do" I smiled, I have a courier pack that has my Springfield rifle, my tools for repairing my guns, a laser pistol and my lucky gloves that I'm going to wear sooner or later. I'm also wearing my storm chaser hat that has goggles and my locket with a family picture in it too.

"That's my girl, now go! Go and adventure!" She yelled and I ran for The door. "Bye everyone! I love you mom, dad!" I yelled back as I made it out the door. All I heard was everyone saying good bye and my dad saying "what?!" As I left. I ran past Lucas Simms, he's the sheriff of megaton, and he was wondering why I was running. I told him it was now my turn to adventure just like my mom did, and he wished me luck.

I ran past my grand father's grave that the others made years back. "Grand father, look at me! I'm going out on and adventure finally! Even though I'm a courier, I still think of it as an adventure. Still I get to see things and places I've never seen before." I paused for a bit, to stare at the grave. "Even though I've never meet you... I still hope your watching over me..." I said and got back on track of what I was doing. "Let get a move on" I said, and I was off.

It was a long trip and I finally made it to one of the post offices near Nevada. "Where courier six?!" I herd some one yell. "Over there sir, she just walked in" one of the other couriers said and left.

"It about time you got here!" Said none other the the boss of the all the couriers. "I have a job for you." He said.

"Yes sir?" I said "what is it?"

"I need you to deliver this chip to new Vegas in Nevada". He handed me the chip. It was a platinum colored chip. "Okay sir, you can count on me..., by the way.. how much is the client paying? I mean.. It just a chip." I looked at it some more. Yup it looked like an ordinary chip with a cool color. "500 caps" he said, I was about to drop every thing I had. "That much?! For this!?" My face had a freaked out surprised expression. "Yes, it must be really important for the client to pay that much for it, so don't lose it!" He warned.

"Yes sir!" And with that I started to make my leave. 'So the Nevada wastes, I can't wait to see whats there!' I thought as I have my 10mm pistol out and ready to kill anything that might attack me.

"Hey kid!" I heard some one call out to me. One of the other male courier yelled to me "try not to get your self killed out there, ya hear me?" He then walked off some where.

"That was strange..." I blinked twice and continue on my delivery.

It was night time now, I believe two days have passed and I got attacked by the usual things; raiders, mole rats etc. but nothing new. In fact there haven't Been anything after that. I'm camping here for the night, nothing but the fire by my side to keep me warm. "Is this how mom felt when she first started off?" I just sighed and poked the fire with a stick I found. I think I'm close to Vegas though, I can see the glow of something out there.

"Ring-a-ding-ding baby..," I heard someone say.

"Wha-" then the next thing I knew I heard a thud, every thing went black.


	3. Rigged from the start? and a promise

**Just to let everyone know, i write these stories on my iPad. So it hard type what I want it to type. if there's a mistake please just ignore it. note that I cannot not use a computer. Thank you.**

Chapter 3 rigged from the start?

"You got whatchu were after, so pay up." I heard but I was still out of it.

"You're crying in the rain, paley" I heard another person say.

When I finally came to, I noticed three people standing in front of me. Three others around me as well... So in total there were six of 'em. Not to mention I was tied up..., i also saw one with a shovel then noticed the grave. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Guess who's waking up over here?"

I looked over to a man that had an orange mohawk, he has what I think was an axe. But really I can't tell, it was a little bit to dark. though there was light coming from a lantern, I could only see two people clearly. The first one was some guy that had a bandana around his head, has a cool mustache. The second one was another guy but he had black hair and a checkered suit.

"Time to cash out" he said as I looked at him.

'What's going on here?' I thought. No mater how hard I tried, I couldn't speak. Nothing was holding my mouth shut.

"Would you get it over with?" The first one was getting impatient.

"Maybe Khans kill people without looking them in the face, but I ain't a fink, dig?" He said as I was till looking at him, glaring hateful thought at him. 'What are khans anyways?' I thought.

Just then he took out the chip I was to deliver. It's settle. That chip must be vary important. Vary important.

"You've made your last delivery kid."

'What dose he mean by that? It was my only delivery.' He was now taking something else out; it was a gun.

"Sorry you got twisted up in this scene." He said as he was now holding the gun out. I knew it. I'm gonna die.., in an unknown place. And no one will ever know but then. Maybe I wasn't cut out to be like my mom...

"From where you're kneeling it must seem like an 18-carat run of bad luck..." He's Now pointing the gun at me.

Maybe I wasn't cut out to be like my mom...

"But, truth is...the game was rigged from the start."

I closed my eye and readied for the worst. Then he fired, every thing went dark. Again.

-Flash back- (Third person view)

In the night of the capital waste land, three kids sat above the makeshift houses in a place called megaton..., Looking out into the waste.

"When we get older we should leave this place... Like your mom did Ema, when she was in the vault." Said The older child in the group.

"You listen to here stories to much ace." the second oldest said. " what if we do? We'd get killed out there."

"Your to cautious, kill joy.." Ace folded his arms and puffed his cheeks out.

"I think we should do that." Said Ema, the youngest in the group. "Leave at the age of 16, and out to the open world." She exaggerated, throwing her arms in the air.

The three of them just continued to look out, then to the stars.

"But won't that mean.., you'll be the last one to leave?" The second one said. "I mean ace is 8, I'm 7 and your 6 years... We won't leave all together..."

Ema was in thought..., he was right. They where just a year older from each other.

"Everyone... always has to start new somewhere, david." She stood up and turned to them both "besides, if we're true friends-"

"Like we are already" ace cut in with an smile.

Ema chuckled and continued "We would see each other again some day. Some where. And no mater what, we'll always be friends forever." Ema held her hand out and the others stood up. "Let's make a promise, we will see each other again."

And with that they made the promise. And the day came to soon when they had to leave. One by one they made there way out in to the wastes, and was never heard from again.

-end of flash back-


	4. Still alive?

As the flash back keep repeating it self over and over again, I got to my senses. I made a promise, we all did... And I tend on keeping it.

When I woke, I notice there was a ceiling fan over my head. I got up quickly to look at my stranding, but now I wish I hadn't. I felt really dizzy after that.

"Easy now, you'll hurt your self" i heard an elderly man say.

i looked at my self amassed that I was still alive. But what came out of my mouth was "where are my shirt and pants?" I looked to my left to see the old man I heard. "Where am I? How'd I get here... And most importantly who are you?" So many question I needed to know.

The old man chuckled "quite the curious one aren't you?" He smiled "the name's Mitchell, but people around here call me doc." He got up to try and find some thing but continued "and your in the medical room in my house."

"And do you know where my stuff is? Mostly, where are my clothes?" I ask nicely.

"They're right under the bed. when old victor brought you here, you where a mess. Rip up clothing, covered in dirt, bleeding from the head. We we're both surprised to see that you where still kickin'." He got my stuff for me and handed me this weird looking mirror. There are stitches on my right side of my head. Where I was shot.

"I take pride in my handy work, how'd I do?" He said.

I looked at the scar for a while. It was good, still Hurt like hell... But it was good. "I looks good, thanks for doing this doc." I said politely.

"Well I'm a doctor, that what I do" he smiled and chuckled again.

I put back on my cloths... Wait victor?

"Who's victor?" I asked as I got up.

"Victor, he's a securitron from Vegas" he said calmly.

Wait did he also say Vegas?! I need to get there and fas- oh... Right no chip.

"From Vegas huh? Well, that was the place I need to go before I was attacked..." I said as I sat back down.

"May I ask why your we're headn' to Vegas?" Mitchell said to me.

"Well... I WAS suppose to deliver this package to some one in Vegas..."

"And that why you we're attacked?"

I nodded my head "yeah, that's right..."

After a few moments of silent, Mitchell decided to tell me that I needed to be tested. To make sure I'm fully alright that is. So I got up and he told me to walk to this thing, (something I've never seen before) and he wants me to pull this trigger on it.

The thing said thing I haven't known of... It read out:

S. 6

P. 5

E. 5

C. 5

I. 7

A. 5

L. 7

If I was that lucky and that smart, I would have talked my way out of it... Why didn't I? Man... I maybe smart, but why am I so stupid? I always knew that bad things where going to happen... But without that, what's the point of an adventure?

After some more tests and questions the the doc had for me, I remembered that i had this weird medical problem to where I see crazy things happening... I try to bother with it though. I finally finished and was ready to track down the man who attacked me. As we both walked to the door, Mitchell handed me something.

"Her Ema, I want you to have this. It used to be my wife's but there's no point in keepn' it now."

The thing he handed me was a pipboy 3000! I've always wanted one... This one looks older than the one my mom has.

"Wow..., thanks. This will be vary helpful to me."

He just smiled as I opened the door. A bright light blinding me for a second.

"Hello, adventure!... Goodbye courier... For now." I said quietly to my self.


End file.
